


The Secret's Out

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, and an embarrassed Kiwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean have been pretty good at keeping their relationship hidden from their cast-mates. But when Dean lets his guard down, suddenly the whole world knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Aidean fic so, I apologise if I did something wrong.
> 
> It's also on my main Tumblr page at:  
> http://wholocked-bilbo-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/post/42245511350/i-did-it-d
> 
> Have fun!

“Aidan, you’re up next. In which decade was The Hobbit published?”

_Huh,_ he thought. _Too easy._

After an outburst from James (“Oh, he knows that!”) and a shush from Graham, Aidan (only taking a moment to think) replied confidently, “It was the thirties. In 1937.”

His co-star’s let out a chorus of impressed “oh’s!” as he fist-pumped the air in a sign of victory, while Dean announced, “That’s the one he knows!” with a goofy grin on his face.

The two had been dating for almost a month now, and they had become rather good at keeping their relationship hidden from the rest of the cast. So it was a bit of a shock when “good one, babe!” was heard in the silence in-between questions.

It only took a moment for Dean to register why everyone, save for Aidan, was looking at him; wide-eyed and with puzzled expressions on their faces. And the only thought that flitted through Dean’s mind was, _guess the secret’s out, Aid._ He was already positively mortified, and the questions concerning him and Aidan weren’t making matters any better.

“Are you serious?”

“When did this happen?”

“You’re finally together?”

Aidan, who had been staring down at his lap through the entire situation, felt his boyfriend tense beside him. He knew how horribly Dean did under pressure, and the fact that this was all being recorded didn’t help him either.

He looked up at his curious cast-mates and silenced them with a look, not hesitating to loop an arm around the Kiwi comfortingly as the blonde rested his head on Aidan’s shoulder. “Oi! One at a time, lads.” The brunette cast a glance down at Dean, flashing him a toothy grin and giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “You’re embarrassing the Kiwi.”

Aidan laughed as his remark earned him a half-hearted punch to the thigh.

“Well, come on then!” The shout out came from James, not surprisingly. “How long have the two of you been together? Few hours? Days, maybe?”

Dean shifted beside Aidan, composing himself long enough to sit up and look over at James. “Almost a month, actually.”

This time, when Dean saw the same shocked expressions as before, he laughed. Aidan smiled warmly at him, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

When his laughter subsided, Dean turned his attention to the Irishman beside him, eyes shining with love and affection. “Aid…”

Aidan met the other’s gaze with a cheeky smirk. “O’Gorman.”

And suddenly, the other dwarves were whooping and applauding as the two kissed and let the whole world know about their relationship.

Eventually, the commotion died down and the quiz began again. 

They shared more laughs, stories from the days of production, made friendly jibes at each other, and some gave Aidan and Dean an approving nod or a wink (namely, James Nesbitt).

All while Aidan’s arm remained wrapped around his Kiwi’s shoulders.


End file.
